Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display technology has recently attracted many researches and developments in the field of emissive displays. The particular color emitted by one OLED cell depends on the type of organic material incorporated therein. In a multicolor electroluminescent display, the pixel structure therefore is generally configured to include a plurality of OLED of different basic color emissions. In operation, these color lights are mixed to provide a full spectrum of display colors.
One major technical issue encountered in the conventional OLED display is its reliability. After a time of service, the screen of the OLED display usually becomes non-uniform due to the difference in the aging rate of each color light-emitting unit. The difference of aging rate is due to a characteristic alteration that varies between different electroluminescent materials, and which affects the performance of the display.
Some technical approaches have been made to remedy this reliability issue. One of the solution known in the art proposes the addition of a feedback control circuit to adjust the electric current flowing through the OLED, and thereby compensate the intrinsic property degradation of the light-emitting unit. However, this approach provides limited results, and still fail to prolong the service life of the organic electroluminescent display.